Talk:1st Machine War/@comment-24867165-20190115094410/@comment-1191892-20190116060034
I didn't "head canon" anything. We know Grun was near one end of an ocean trench that points at Japan, that the game takes place in Japan, that both his attacks involved him going after a place called resistance camp, and that there's a place called resistance camp in Japan. We don't actually know if there's another resistance camp anywhere in the world (we can merely conjecture that there probably ought to be): therefore, it's probably supposed to be the one we know about. We have two sources: one treats "Resistance Camp" as a proper noun (ie, the name of a specific location) and the other calls it the resistance camp. There's only one proper-noun "Resistance Camp" we know of, so even the timeline you're using implies it's that one. The timeline I've already linked you to here: https://theark.wiki/w/Strategy_Guide/Timeline The one you're using is a hybrid timeline pieced together from multiple sources (and includes some information that's canonically false, in particular saying humans developed the YoRHa series in 11939 when this clearly isn't the case: this comes from materials that were describing the "official story" about the Council of Humanity) while that's a translation of only the timeline from the back of the NieR: Automata official Japanese strategy guide. Grun's durability not decreasing is questionable since we have no idea how powerful that orbital laser was (given the effects on the water it strikes after splitting, it doesn't seem to be all that strong): we do know that he was hit with nuclear weapons the first time, while the second time he was destroyed by a few shots from a coastal gun (a minimum of 2, per 9S' version of events) which were clearly doing enough damage to warrant a reaction from Grun, gunfire from a single fighter, and then a single missile strike which kills him instantly. That actually supports the notion that all of his capabilities have degraded. Noteworthy is that his shield only seems effective against energy weapons as of Automata, since 9S is only worried about Grun's EMP units sending the missile off-course, not the shield stopping the missile. His other systems seem in a similarly poor state: his beam weapon fire doesn't even seem to be aimed, his missiles are just lobbed in your general direction, and the only things he manages to hit with something that doesn't automatically hit everything around him is a stationary coastal gun emplacement and a stationary aircraft carrier, both of which he hits with parts of his body, not his weapons. As for android factories, timeline at 5013 says there's android manufacturing that must be on the surface, and it would have to be assumed that there are factory facilities on the orbital stations for standard androids since they keep staging descent operations from them for thousands of years. We do have a ballpark figure for Anemone's age (roughly 213 years) since it seems unlikely a combat android would "enter the war for the first time" in 11732 if she existed for any significant period before that. As a note, the site you're using doesn't have this mention of Anemone because it's translating a different source for that date (the YoRHa 1.1 pamphlet that accompanied the stage play rather than the timeline in the Strategy Guide). Production is irrelevant, anyway. There isn't any requirement for the androids who reoccupied it to be units produced after the original garrison was destroyed, they could have just been existing androids who moved there. We have an instance on the timeline of the Army of Humanity and YoRHa deploying over ten thousand soldiers (11942), so clearly they have the capacity to move large numbers of people around. So, with 300 years, it's not in any way surprising that a camp that shouldn't have been damaged (because it was hit by an EMP burst) and was presumably there for a reason was reoccupied by forces from elsewhere. And no, you're the one asserting that there was an android resistance before the date given for the policy, you bear the burden of proof for that claim. Your only evidence is a single abiguous term in one of the two translations of the timeline and a bunch of guesswork about Grun that doesn't match how easily he's destroyed in Automata. Both translations fit my interpretation, while only one fits yours. This is not exactly an ironclad case you're building here. A stronger case would be that Pod 042 says that "all Resistance fighters in the vicinity were annihilated" when describing Grun's attack during the boss battle, though this is capital-R Resistance and we know very well that didn't exist yet, so it's entirely possible he's using that term retroactively as we might, say, describe the Gauls as French even though France didn't exist until 1190. In the game, at least the English translation, YoRHa seems to internally use the term "Resistance" to describe the entire rest of the Army of Humanity. That does not, however, seem to be how the timeline uses it. But even if I give you all of that, accept every single one of your assumptions as true, there's still the minor, tiny issue that the first oblique mention you have that might mean there's an android group referred to as "resistance" on the timeline is six thousand six hundred and three years after where you want to put it here.